


Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye

by Rivulet027



Category: Glee, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M, Women Being Awesome, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt begins to use the powers he inherited from his mother and through this he often finds himself at odds with the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Avengers or Glee. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing. The title is a Cole Porter song, I own nothing to do with that either. You can find a version of the song [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sYaAPeHwYLg). 
> 
> Warning: Spoilers for the movie. Canon compliant. Grief, mind-control. More warnings later.
> 
> A/N: A fill for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/4305.html?thread=2700497) on the kink meme. Based on the prompt this is supposed to be fun and flirty and it’ll get there, but there is some darkness and issues to be dealt with as well. I'm messing with timelines on this one as S3 of Glee isn't over and the movie just came out. I'm aging Kurt up to about 23. Age differences will be addressed later in the story.
> 
> A/N2: Mark is an OC based very very loosely off of Emplate. Everett Thomas I borrowed from Generation X. Agent Cythe is an OC.

Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye:

Clint brought his knees up to his chest and let his toes dig gently into the cool faux leather of the chair. Their chair. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back and tried to capture the feeling that it wasn’t all over. They were still a them. They hadn’t been broken. He wasn’t missing a vital piece of what made his life work, what made them work, who made his life work.

If he was still enough maybe he could hold onto the memories just a moment longer. If he shifted through them long enough maybe they’d feel less like memories and he’d get to relive them just one more time. He’d feel himself in this chair wrapped around Phil. He’d still feel fingers running lightly over his scalp and hear words that soothed. He’d still be secure in the knowledge that Natasha was at the table, cleaning her knifes and listening because the words were meant for her too. Or he’d be wrapped around Natasha instead, his fingers running through her hair, his legs thrown over hers as Phil watered plants. Or he’d be cocooned in both their arms, safe, in their chair…

Natasha shifted in the doorway, scattered the memories so that he was once again stuck in the present, the ache of here and now.

“Nat,” he complained.

“It’s been three months,” she reminded him.

“There months today,” he corrected as he shifted his gaze to where she stood in what used to be their bedroom. It’s his bedroom now, but the bed is too big and he’s taken to sleeping in the chair.

“Clint.”

He shrugged, “He’d understand why you and I couldn’t stay together.”

“We never worked, just the two of us,” Natasha agreed.

“No,” he nodded, “we never could figure that out. And you have Pepper now.”

She nodded, unable to stop the small smile that graced her face.

He frowned at her, “Stark didn’t have to let her go.”

“I’m grateful.”

Clint smirked, “He doesn’t know that.”

“They’re still good friends,” Natasha attempted to mollify, “and I make her happy and he’s distracted by the unnecessary tension between him and Steve.”

“Unnecessary?” Clint questioned, “I thought that was part of the fun?”

“Not communicating? Misunderstanding? Making each other miserable?” Natasha tallied, “Those two need to figure it out before someone loses their patience and gives them a push.”

“Wasn’t that what Thor tried to do last week?” Clint teased.

Natasha shrugged.

“So you’re going to…”

“Bruce, maybe,” she teased, “He’d crack before I do and he spends more time with Tony.”

“Tony?” Clint questioned, “I guess living together has brought the group together.”

“You should be there too,” she pushed.

Clint pressed his lips together, swallowed the retort and frowned. They always ended on this and then argued and then she left to spend time with the team and he was left with the empty apartment, until they needed him or he saw them at SHEILD.

“Clint.”

She was right. It’d been three months and he was a part of the team. He should be living with them, but some days it felt easier to hide himself in memories then deal with the full weight of what he’d done, what he’d lost. 

“Phil…” Natasha started.

“Don’t,” Clint cut her off, “don’t go and tell me this isn’t what he’d want. I know that. I’m…”

He gave himself a slow breath.

“I’m just tired of losing,” he managed to finish.

“Which is why…” Natasha started and paused, let him finish.

“We keep fighting,” he agreed. He leaned his head back against the chair, caused it to rock slightly as he glanced away from her towards the window. He took a slow breath in and out, concentrating on the sound of it. He took one more moment and then stood, crossed the room and wrapped himself around her. Her arms pulled him in. He rested his chin on her shoulder before he turned his head into the crook of her neck. He thought about allowing himself one more slow breath, but then he’d give himself time to rethink.

“Alright,” he agreed, “but you have to help me pack and I’m keeping the chair.”

“I want some of the plants,” she said in return, “We’ll do this, just the two of us and we’ll get you moved into the tower.”

“I still object to Stark labeling it Avengers,” Clint complained, “He turned it into a target.”

He glanced up when she didn’t respond, took in the look that said the argument was old and huffed out a short almost laugh and he took a step back, determined to relearned how to stand on his own.

“There are boxes in my car, we’ll take our time,” she promised.

Clint crossed his arms and nodded. They could do this. They could say goodbye, together.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Kurt closed his eyes, felt the roughness of the building through his clothes as he slide to the ground. He drew in a ragged breath and tried not to sob. He wrapped his arms tightly around his knees and shook. He closed his eyes, tempted to reach out as he always did in times of need.

“Don’t,” he whispered to himself.

He’d checked in with Loki only once since Loki had tried to take over Earth and got sent home to Asgard, just once. He’d check in to make sure Loki was still alive and then retreated in to the safety of his own mind. He’d seen what Loki had done. He shouldn’t…but what option did he have left?

“If you already know what I’m going to say then why do you want my advice?” Loki asked.

Kurt shuddered, wanted to retreat, even though he knew they were technically in his head. He forced himself to take Loki in and managed, “You still don’t feel right.”

“You keep saying, but I’m still myself,” Loki told him, “Perhaps you’re the one who’s changed?”

“Mom, please.”

Loki frowned, stepped closer, sat near him and considered. Kurt leaned in, laid his head on his shoulder.

“Destroy them,” Loki advised.

Kurt shook his head.

“You have the power…” he trailed off. Kurt lifted his head till they were looking at each other. Loki frowned, “Child?”

“He made them disappear. He…he, Dad, Carole, Finn…all those people in that restaurant…just gone. He said I felt different and he wanted to see what I could do and…I….”

Loki wiped the tears off his face and pulled him close. Kurt leaned into the embrace.

“Mom,” Kurt sobbed, “I tried. I gave in.”

“Good, make him bring them back. Make him realize he should fear you.”

Kurt shook his head, “The Avengers showed up…they, they tried to save him.”

Loki tilted his head back and Kurt went with the movement willingly, stared up at the now very male face of his mother, who still felt different than he had most of his life, but who was the only one who could offer him advice and comfort.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do,” Kurt told him.

“I going to tell you where SHIELD is and then you’re going to get everyone back.”


	2. Chapter 2

Clint leaned back in his chair as Steve opened the door to the conference room to pull Tony inside. Tony gave them all an annoyed look before he flopped down in a chair next to Bruce and poked him. Bruce slowly pulled his head out of his arms and blinked to at Tony. Tony grinned and Bruce gave him a small smile.

“You shouldn’t be this tired,” Tony teased, “All we did was show up and lose the guy.”

“Stayed up too late,” Bruce admitted with a shrug. Tony lit up with interest and Bruce laughed, “Not there yet.”

Tony shrugged, “I can still double check your work.”

Bruce gave him a smile and a nod as Fury swept into the room. Before Fury could even begin speaking Tony said in a semi-teasing tone, “Finally, we need a new liaison.”

Fury stopped mid-stride and turned to regard Tony, “No.”

Tony frowned as he pulled a breakfast bar out of his jacket pocket and pushed it towards Bruce, “I don’t like Agent Cythe.”

Fury crossed his arms as he asked, “Is there a reason besides dislike?”

Tony opened his mouth, frowned and then leaned into his chair with a glare. Clint glanced over at Natasha who just raised her eyebrows.

“Come on Tony,” Steve tried to cajole, “We’ve gone through four liaisons already and he’s actually sticking around.”

Tony fixed Steve with a sideways look as Thor walked in and took a seat.

“To be fair, from what I understand you scared three of them away,” Clint teased, “Cythe not falling for your tricks?”

Tony gave him a sideways glare and Clint gave him a teasing smirk back. Tony sank further into his chair and crossed his arms, “I don’t like him.”

“I’m going to need a better reason than that,” Fury told him.

“Tony,” Steve pushed.

Tony wrinkled his nose and turned his chair towards Steve, “You like him?”

Steve shrugged, “I don’t really know the man yet, but he’s stuck around and he’s helped out in the field so…”

Tony rolled his eyes and sank back into his chair, crossing his arms and conceded, “Fine. Steve likes him, I guess he has to stay.”

“Tony, don’t…”

Tony held up a hand to silence Steve, “I’m not arguing with you.”

Thor laughed, “If you know what his words will be than why must you demand he say them?”

Tony smirked up at Thor, “I’m ornery.”

Steve shook his head with a smile. Tony’s lips quirked into an almost smile, that stalled out as Cythe approached the door. A junior agent, Tina Cohen-Chang, trailed behind him. Clint leaned around Thor so he could see through the window. Phil had liked Tina, he’d thought she had the potential to be an excellent agent one day. Clint had taken that to mean Phil had wanted him to play a few pranks on her to keep her on her toes, only she hadn’t needed them. She’d taken everything he’d thrown at her as though it was nothing. He still thought fondly of the day they’d sparred for hours until all he could do was drop exhausted onto the couch in Phil’s office and tell Coulson that he’d been right, she was going to be amazing one day.

“But sir that’s…” Tina was saying.

Cythe turned to her, “I got all the information I need and thanked you for your help. Understood?”

Tina rocked back slightly and stared at him. Clint ignored the brief nudge Natasha gave his ribs as he took in the worry on her face as she answered, “Yes sir, understood.”

Natasha nudged him again as Tina turned to leave. Clint turned and took in the look in Natasha’s eyes and nodded. He agreed, he’d go and see just what it was Tina felt Cythe should know. The two of them looked towards Fury who merely raised his eyebrows at them. Clint smiled as he stood.

“Hey!” Tony protested, “I want out of this too.”

“Be right back,” Clint goaded as he began to move past Agent Cythe and into the hallway.

“Thank you Agent Barton, remember it’s on the left hand side of my desk,” Fury’s voice followed him.

“Yes sir!” he called back, wondering what it said about Cythe that Fury felt an excuse was needed and also knowing Fury would expect him to report anything he found.

Tina was already halfway down the hall, phone pressed to her ear. She paused and her concern was easy to hear in her voice, “Mike, why would you go to his apartment?..I know that, but we don’t know what’s going on yet and it’s better to play it safe. Are you sure he’s not home?...Okay, can you go home for me?...I’ll see you later tonight, please…I know, we’ll figure this out…No, I haven’t tried calling him yet…I will, love you.”

It been easy to walk up to her while she was talking and Clint smiled as she clicked the phone shut and looked at him before she reached over and tapped on button for the elevator.

“Trouble with the husband?” he asked as they waited.

She shook her head and sighed, “No, but the man you’re looking for is a friend and Mike decided to stop by his apartment to offer support once the ‘have you seen this dangerous mutant, please call in’ alert hit the TV.”

“I’d be concerned too,” Clint sympathized as the elevator doors opened and they stepped in.

She gave him a small smile as she tapped the button for her floor, “I think I convinced Mike to leave, but this doesn’t make any sense. Kurt, I’ve known him since high school and he was having lunch with his parents and brother before they went back to Ohio.”

“And we only found him and the man we brought in,” Clint concluded, wondering if he and the team had misread the entire situation, “But Kurt was attacking Mark, then he ran off and we couldn’t find him.”

“That’s the other part that doesn’t make sense,” Tina continued, “Kurt isn’t a mutant. Most people manifest in their teenage years in a stressful situation and a lot of high school was hell for him so he would’ve already manifested. He’d have said something.”

Clint frowned, questions and possibilities running through him. What had the team responded to in that restaurant? More importantly where had the people who’d been there gone and how were they going to get them back? 

“What did he do?” Tina asked as the elevator door opened. Clint was tempted to shut the door, question her further, but that was Cythe’s job. 

“How was the interview?” Clint plowed forward as he stepped onto her floor and glared down the junior agents who looked up curiously from their cubicles.

Tina shrugged as he followed her to her space. She glanced up at him, concern on her face. Clint hopped up on her desk and poked her. He was about to tease her into giving him the answer when a picture on her desk caught his eye. It was her, her husband and Kurt, caught in a moment of laughter. She might be too close to the situation. She might have valuable information. She…  
The doors to the elevator blew open. It drowned out the question Tina had started to ask him. They both dived behind her desk, guns out as they cautiously took in that Kurt was standing where the elevator doors used to be.

Tina swore. Clint almost did when several junior agents shot at Kurt. The bullets quickly absorbed into a green bubble that surrounded Kurt. Several more rounds were fired, but Kurt ignored them as he stepped forward.

Clint barely spared Everett Thomas, another junior agent, a glance as he joined them by moving into the cubicle across from them.

“Idiots,” Tina commented as several of her co-workers continued to waste bullets trying to take Kurt out.

“Definition of insanity,” Clint offered.

Everett quirked a smile as Tina snorted.

“Hold your fire,” Clint tried, relieved when the pointless shooting stopped. Then he spared Everett a glance, “Thomas, can you tell what his powers are?”

Everett was one of the few mutants that worked for SHIELD and though Clint hadn’t gotten to work with him directly he knew that Everett could ‘synch’ up with another superpowered person and then use their powers. Everett closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate for a moment then frowned before he opened his eyes and shook his head as he muttered, “Huh.”

“Ev?” Tina questioned.

“He’s not a mutant,” Everett told them, “And he’s blocked me. No one’s ever blocked me before.”

Clint immediately radioed their location to Fury as Tina called out, “Kurt, what are you doing?”

Kurt stopped in front of them and winced at Tina’s suddenly raised voice. She stood and faced him with a strong look of disapproval, which swiftly dissolved into concern. Clint flanked Tina, gun still out, even though he thought it was useless and even though he felt concern as well. He didn’t react as Everett flanked Tina’s other side, instead he focused on the young man before them. Kurt’s eyes were wide and blank. He held himself rigidly even though an occasional tremor ran through him.

“Kurt,” Tina asked, “What happened? I haven’t seen you look this lost since…”

“You can say it,” Kurt prodded when Tina trailed off, his voice thick with grief, “It’s been over a year and half.”

Tina wet her lips, then shook her head.

“He took them,” Kurt told her, voice cracking, “I was going to find him and then I realized you were here. Guess your job isn’t as boring as you say.”

“Why explode the door?” Tina asked.

“I…” Kurt frowned then turned to take in the elevator. Clint reached out and touched the barrier surrounding Kurt, took in the way it pushed him back. Kurt turned back. His eyes landed on Clint, before he glanced towards the door he’d destroyed again. In a confused voice he told her, “I don’t know.”

“Can you stand down?” Tina questioned in a soothing tone as she stepped closer.

Kurt tilted his head, took her in, then told her, voice distant once again, “I have to get them back.”

“Okay,” Tina agreed, “but you need to cooperate. Can you tell me what happened?”

Everett gave Clint a concerned look and Clint gave him a stern look. If Tina could get Kurt talking, then they might learn what Kurt’s side of the story was, while waiting for back-up. 

“I need to find him,” Kurt reiterated.

“You need to tell me what happened,” Tina pushed.

Kurt shook his head.

“Kurt,” Tina told him sternly.

“He…I…My parents, Finn and I went to the restaurant. Mark was there. He said I felt different and that he wanted to see what I could do. He made them disappear. All of them. Just gone. My dad. Carole. Finn. All those people. I tried to get him to stop, but he said he wouldn’t unless I showed him. And then…when I did…he just kept going,” Kurt closed his eyes tightly at his last words.

Tina glanced at him and Clint nodded at her to keep going. Kurt was already responding to her, it was better to keep her talking to him. He waved back the rest of the curious junior agents as Tina stepped forward. 

“Don’t,” Ev warned, but it was too late, the green bubble surrounding Tina as Kurt wrapped his arms around her. 

Tina held Kurt close, “What happened next?”

Kurt stilled, stepped back from her.

“Kurt?” Tina questioned.

“I’m scaring you,” Kurt frowned.

“I’m worried about you,” Tina pushed.

Kurt shook his head slowly, “Your emotions are all tangled.”

Tina closed the distance between the two of them, “What happened next?”

“I can get them back,” Kurt told her, “They’re not completely gone yet. I just need to find him.”

Tina shook her head, “Kurt, you need to stand down. Let us talk to you.”

“We’re talking now,” Kurt pointed out.

Before Tina could respond an alarm sounded and Darcy’s voice came over the communications systems, “Emergency medical station C section 3. Emergency medical station C se…”

Darcy stopped and swore. Another person laughing behind her swearing made Clint want to drop the emergency in front of him and head down to medical. He needed to see what Mark was doing and it needed to be stopped.


End file.
